clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
General Tips
As is the case with any idle game, Clicker Heroes is perpetuated largely by mathematical formulas that generate new hero levels, stages, etc. as they become necessary. Because these formulas, by necessity, make progress in this game rather predictable, they allow a number of rules to come up, which you can follow to ensure advancing through the game at optimal speed. Beginning the Game You need to choose what type of playing style you will have, Idle, Active or a Hybrid of both. Transcending Due to the 1.0 update, the goal of Clicker Heroes has changed dynamically, and players are now aiming to get the most per hour instead of the previous goal of getting the most per hour. For those players who have not transcended yet, transcend now, unless your HZE isn't 300, which you must get to before the first transcendence. The proper time to transcend would be when you can no longer maintain 2 mobs per zone from after you have already obtained 2 mobs per zone in that transcension. Keep in mind what will happen after every transcendence: You will keep: * Achievements * Ancient Souls * Rubies * Outsiders * Mercenaries * Clans * Auto Clickers * Purchased Gilds (restored gradually) You will gain: * Ancient Souls * Transcendent Power Everything else will be lost. This includes: *Zone Gilds *Hero Souls *Relics *Ancients *Forge Cores *zone progress *Other stuff Outsiders and allocating Here are a few mathematical relationships between outsider levels to keep your allocation properly balanced: * Chor'gorloth ≈ (Ponyboy2)/39 * Phandoryss ≈ (Ponyboy2 + Ponyboy)/14.52 Xyliqil '''is completely useless unless you are forced into idle because you are playing on mobile. Do not ever level it. For Active and Hybrid players, it adds just 1.86 zones to your Timelapses per level. '''Phandoryss '''provides a flat 100% DPS per level. It is recommended to level it if you cannot afford anything else, since unspent Ancient Souls do nothing. Even with only 2 or 3 levels of it, you do not need to use a Quick Ascension after transcending. '''Chor'goloth '''reduces levelling cost of Ancients by up to -99.95%. It should be levelled according to the above formula, and when you cannot afford more Borb levels, Chor'goloth is often the next best Outsider to level. '''Ponyboy '''is initially the best Outsider, and in the early-game, the bulk of your souls should be spent in him. At higher Transcendent Power, he becomes less significant, but when you hit 25%, Ponyboy is the only way to increase your Hero Souls. '''Borb '''is amazing. You need him to reach 2 monsters per zone quicker, and to keep 2 monsters for the rest of your transcendence. In the late-game, put most of your souls in him. '''Rhageist '''can multiply your souls by up to 20×. It is extremely useful in the early and mid game, but with a minimum 5% primal boss chance, you might as well stop levelling him later to free up souls to put in Borb. '''Orphalas '''and '''K'Ariqua '''have only limited use, though they can become useful in early and mid game. '''Sen-Akhan '''is probably the second most important Super-Outsider, though it is not as important as Borb, but it can multiply Treasure Chest chance by up to 100×. However, eventually you need to stop levelling it, because Treasure Chest chance decreases exponentially. Overall, the Super Outsider levelling priority from highest to lowest is probably Borb, Sen-Akhan, Rhageist, K'Ariqua, Orphalas. When to Ascend A good early game strategy is to grind to zone 130, level up your heroes to 14,000 cumulative and then ascend, which will earn you anywhere from 12-15 , depending on primal boss spawns. Once you have the ancients to more easily defeat zone 160-165, you will obtain the power spike of level 1000 gilded heroes, so it is advised to continue to about zone 160 after this power spike. After the first ascension in a transcension or so, you should go until you can no longer defeat a boss without farming, which is when you should ascend. Choosing Ancients When you buy ancients, you want to balance them. If you spend, say, all your on ancients, when you don't have yet, you're not playing optimally, as you receive no direct benefit from themselves. On the other hand, if you keep all your , you're still not playing optimally, as you can get much more damage, , and other beneficial factors by sacrificing your . If you don't want to waste too much time, use one of these calculators: * https://graceoflives.github.io/fluffy-garbanzo/ * https://kepow.org/clickerheroes/ If you are on console, use this calculator: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KEomHjcT-eVak5I1B7c0TTnoM2lt8TXePfWUGfJtPbg/edit Gold Here are some tips to gain gold: * '''Use Ancients: There are 7 ancients that increase gold: (when idle), , (from s only), , (+% chance) and (from Golden Clicks.) * "Thusia" s: '''Before patch 1.0, players used the ancient . Thusia increased health of s when Golden Clicks was active, so you would stay on the chest longer and get more gold. Despite reintroducing in patch 1.0e10, Thusia is unlikely to be reintroduced. However, there is a way to simulate Thusia (in lategame, when it is almost impossible to maintain more than 1% chest chance). # Take your Auto Clickers off the monster. # Move your gilds off your main hero with Q. # Activate Golden Clicks (and preferably Metal Detector.) # Put your Auto Clickers back on the monster. # After beating the Treasure Chest, put your gilds back on your main hero. # You have managed to maximize your gold! Congratulations! Buying Heroes and Upgrades Because heroes increase in cost exponentially as they level up, they cease to be cost-effective extremely quickly. As such, the general rules for purchasing heroes and upgrades is as follows: * Level up each hero to level 10 and purchase their first upgrade before moving on. * Only after you have purchased 3-5 more heroes following this progression should you go back and finish buying that hero's upgrades. Exactly when you go back and do this depends on how useful the high-level upgrades of that hero are. has extremely useful upgrades, so he should be upgraded as soon as his next upgrade is affordable. There are also some notable exceptions to this rule. For example: * , , , , , and all lack upgrades that benefit other heroes. (If you're using an Idle Build, then , , , , , , , , , and don't have upgrades that help the other heroes either.) As such, it is unnecessary to strengthen these heroes past level 10 unless you start preparing to Ascend and when you want 14,000 hero levels, thus giving 7 extra after ascending. (When you earn so many that 7 of them is basically nothing, you won't need 14,000 hero levels.) * and are so expensive that it is actually efficient to level the hero prior to them up past level 10 before moving on. Level up to level 25 before buying and to level 25 before buying . * is too expensive to hire before you start using a main hero for DPS. You should go back and level up the power five ( , , , , and ) until you can no longer progress in the zones. If one or more of them are gilded, use those only. * Heroes which do not have a "+% DPS to self" upgrade as their first upgrade should be leveled up to 10, and have that upgrade skipped for now. Remember that the first rule above does only affect the PC versions of the game, both Steam and Web. If you play on mobile versions, either iOS or Steam, you should basically level everybody to level 25 and buy both first upgrades, before moving on to the next hero. After you can get to zone 400+ without having to farm, the strategy changes, and you'll be using a main hero for DPS, instead. (See Re-Gild Strategy below.) Gilded Heroes Re-Gild Strategy To optimize the bonus from gilds, it's most efficient to stack them on a single hero. Early on you will lose too much DPS doing this to make it worth it, but in a short amount of time, it will become vital. Also, for the pre-transcendent players, you won't need to re-gild to , as you'll transcend before it's necessary. '''As of patch 1.0e11, the optimum gilding strategy is as follows: # For pre-transcendent players only: 'Once you can pass zone 200 without farming, the ideal heroes to have gilded are the Power Five: , , , , and . At this point you won't be making a lot of hero souls still, so move your gilds using the random de-gild option, which costs 2 until they land on any of these five heroes. # '''For transcendent players only: ' Upon being able to hit zone 400+, it is time to move your all your gilds to . You should be earning enough at this point to feel that 80 HS re-gilds are negligible in price. Using the 80 re-gilds, move your gilds to (this is the only hero you need to level for DPS in your runs now, besides the one that give global damage and multipliers). Get him to a level divisible by 25, then press 'T' twice, to get to the 25 toggle multiplier. You will do this for all your main heroes, just to make things easier. # Once you have quite a lot of , say, 1.000e7, you should save some of your instead of spending them in , say about, 1.000e5, which you will use to re-gild. When you get to level 2500, becomes more efficient at 800, so level and move all your gilds from to with 'Q'. Once you get to level 1500, becomes more efficient at level 1000, so do the same with her as you did with ; level her to 1000 and move all your gilds from to . You will keep doing this, leveling your main hero to 1500, then leveling the hero below to 1000 and re-gilding to that hero, until you either stop progressing further in the zones (which is when you ascend), or when you get to level 1500. Keep in mind that 1e5 will eventually not be enough; you will have a lot more gilds and you will need to do a lot more re-gilding. When this happens, you may want to save even more gilds. Don't worry, as you should have so many that multiple re-gilding will feel like nothing. Another thing to bear in mind is that and have global gold and DPS multipliers, respectively, so once those are affordable, (which is when is at level 1125 and is at 1125, respectively,) you may buy them. # When you get to level 1500, you will be able to buy his upgrade which makes the most efficient hero to level up for a while. Move all your gilds to her. Then she will start to do more damage than . At this point, you will have so many that 'Q' costs barely anything compared to the amount of that you have. Once you get to level 9850, you should be able to buy 's level 2000 upgrade, making the most efficient to level up, until he gets to level 12550, when becomes more efficient and you'll move back to him. You'll be able to get to 5000, and then you alternate between him and for a while, switching to the other as soon as it gets a new 10× multiplier. This stops once gets to 8500, where you'll level to 8000, regild to him and level him up for about 1000 levels. # By the time the gold requirement for another set of 25 levels of is more expensive than the first level of , (which is when is at level 8975) you will want to re-gild to once you buy him. Do the same with with what you did with ; once 1 level in is less expensive than 25 levels in , buy and regild. Keep doing this until you get to , where she will be your main hero throughout each ascension, until you transcend again. # Here is a table to show this strategy in a slightly different way: Relics Rarity of doesn't mean anything, you just get more forge cores when you destroy it. Here is a table of which tiers are the best for (these are the ancients they add levels to): The rows in each column shows the one that is the best, e.g., is more important than . The only exception is once your transcendent primal zone cap is beyond 5000, when that help become more important than those that help . When you get a that you don't want(a with worse tiers than the other 4 that you have), you should click the salvage button, and take note of how many forge cores you will be offered. Decline the option, then level that by one level, click the salvage button again, and subtract the previous amount of forge cores you were offered from the current one. This is always/usually how many more forge cores the is worth with every level. Keep leveling up the until the price of leveling it up is greater than the forge core value of the per level, or when you can no longer level up your . After that, you should salvage that . Clans As a clan member Most Clan leaders prefer their members to be active, so it's vital that you participate every day, regardless of your immortal damage. As the clan leader You generally want people with a higher HZE or, at least, not much lower, in order to optimize total immortal damage. Take note of who is participating every day and who is not. You definitely don't want members who serve no purpose and just collect the from the immortals without making any effort to help the clan. Be careful about accepting members with too high of an immortal damage, as they may regard your clan as weak, and are highly likely to leave to join a stronger clan, or making the immortal too hard to beat so you must disband and restart a new clan. Mercenaries Players should always go on quests for new mercenaries, until they have 5. Mercenaries with a bonus to recruitment quest speed should be the ones sent on quests for recruiting new mercenaries. Efficient quests * Quests for are by far the most efficient. If possible, send all your mercenaries on quests for Rubies. * quests are efficient, but due to the removal of in patch 1.0e10, a Mercenary Ascension should not be attempted. These quests become useless once you hit the Quick Ascension's cap at zone 1 million. * Skill quests are the worst and most useless quests to go on, especially if infinite skills (skill duration longer than cooldown) are achieved, unless The Dark Ritual is activated. * Completed quest and quests should be collected on the FANT (First Ascension of New Transcension). * Alternatively, at Clickmas, mercenaries always have a fifth option to go on quests for presents, which should also be collected on the FANT. Reviving Mercenaries Most mercenaries are worth reviving at and before level 12, if sent on efficient quests. Mercenaries with extra lives should not have their extra lives spent if they die before level 12. Candy canes should always be the last way to revive a mercenary. Rubies In early game The first investment any player should make with their is the permanent 2× multiplier in the Shop. After that, spend them on s and mercenary revives (for mercenaries that die before level 12). In late game Buy Timelapses and Quick Ascensions. As you progress further and further, it becomes more and more efficient to Quick Ascend, until you reach the Quick Ascension cap of zone 1 million, where you will want to spend almost all of your Rubies on Timelapses. What not to buy * Relics - since you could just dump all of them into Forge Cores, which will be lost upon Transcending. * Gilded Heroes - you can get more than you can handle from zone progression. * Mercenaries - It has never been worth hiring Mercenaries with Rubies since you can go on Quests for new Mercenaries. * Quick Ascensions on the FANT - Even with only 2 or 3 levels of , this is not necessary. Using Skills Effectively There is excellent synergy between most of your skills, so you should try to use them grouped together whenever possible. '''In normal game play: * Always use Clickstorm, Powersurge, Lucky Strikes, Metal Detector, and Super Clicks together. If possible, use Golden Clicks as well. * Metal Detector doubles Golden Clicks' effect. * Try to use Clickstorm and Powersurge together, while waiting for the longer cooldowns of the above abilities. Powersurge does multiply the overall damage by 2, and therefore does increase the damage of each click. * If you have unlocked all abilities and want a high DPS combo (excluding Dark Ritual) and you have gotten all non-hero specific upgrades (up through Frostleaf's Frigid Enchant), use your abilities in this order : Energize, Lucky Strikes, Super Clicks, Reload, Clickstorm, Powersurge, Metal Detector, Golden Clicks (8-3-7-9-1-2-4-5). Once Clickstorm and Powersurge are off cooldown, you can use them both with Super Clicks. * If you're looking for high GPS '''( per second) (excluding Dark Ritual) and you have gotten all non-hero specific upgrades (up through 's last upgrade), as well as the self-DPS upgrades for your main hero, use your abilities in this order : Energize, Golden Clicks, Reload, Metal Detector, Clickstorm, Powersurge, Lucky Strikes, Super Clicks (8-5-9-4-1-2-3-7). You get 1/3 more gold if you use Energize on Golden Clicks rather than Metal Detector. * If you run into a and have some abilities ready, use the '''high GPS combo, but use Energize on Metal Detector rather than Golden Clicks. Only use Energize on Metal Detector if you are able to kill the Treasure Chest while Metal Detector is still active. Otherwise, use the high GPS '''combo normally. If '''maximizing DPS is your goal, then follow these rules: * Use Clickstorm, Powersurge, Lucky Strikes, Metal Detector, and Super Clicks together (1-2-3-4-7). For maximum effect, use Energize, wait for it to cool down, use Super Clicks, use Energize again, use Lucky Strikes, and then use Clickstorm + Powersurge + Metal Detector (8-wait;7-8-3-1-2-4). Keep in mind that an Energized Reload will reload the last two skills that were used (excluding Energize) instead of removing two hours of countdown on one skill. As such, the following combination is possible once you have 75% cooldown reduction (this combination is primarily used in the endgame, when a player is trying to reach the highest floor possible rather than constantly Ascending) * Use any skills you want except for Energize, Dark Ritual, and Reload * Use Energize * Use Dark Ritual * Use Reload * Wait for 15 minutes without using any skills * Use Energize on Reload * Wait 15 minutes, using other skills as desired * Rinse and repeat! This strategy permanently ties up Energize and Reload, but allows you to get +10% DPS twice an hour. You will need ''' at a high enough level for this combo to work.' One simple pattern to follow is: 1-2-3-4-5-7-8-6-9 (wait 15m) 8-9-1-2-3-4-5-7 (wait 15m) (repeat) Achievements Now that achievements no longer give bonuses, it is not suggested that the player attempt to earn some of these achievements while trying to play optimally. Also, note that these are the far end of similar-goal achievements, so getting all of these achievements below will get you ''all of the achievements. (For example, gaining the achievement Complicit to Ruin ''(below), will mean you have already gotten the similar-goal achievements ''Herald to the Void, Host of the Gate, Traitor Ancient Crusher, Drinking Deep, and A Glimpse Outside as getting these achievements require you to have 200, 100, and 50 , respectively. Obviously, once you get Traitor, you will already have gotten the other 3 related achievements.) Many of the achievements will simply require following the general tips, and will be gained with time. Category:Guides